


In between

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agnsty, Daisy Is The Only Marvel Superhero, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, Only kissing, Post-Episode: s03e22 Ascension, Romance, Very little dialogue, couldn't figure out how to tie it up, dealing with FEELINGS, even tooth rotting fluff, i just love Daisy, i so don't care, just a tiny bit agnsty, little cliffy i think, little hazy, maybe they're a little OOC, mostly - Freeform, no sexy times, post 3x22 Ascension, sorry it's just an avalanche of feels, this is my baby, too many smiles someone might say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What matters most - time, emotions or what everybody else think? No, what matters is only your perception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In between

**Author's Note:**

> In parts so very hazy and so rushed that I’m appalled at myself. I really wanted these three together all of a sudden so I just vented all of my feels into this…
> 
> All of my messy emotions crammed up in one little fic… so at times it seems as if the events are jumping all over each other and are happening too fast..??. I just needed them to be together and after that finale it seemed like a great place to canonically squeeze in something….????
> 
> Ignoring all the cast’s interviews about the definitions of the relationships between the characters in the show itself. Kay?? Kay!
> 
> Written in one go....... might have some typos.. so sorry in advance for that!!!!!
> 
> P.S. Stupid title too....

The love of places was a trite thing. Daisy has learned it very early in her life. The many places she had lived in and had wanted to call home never became one. One of those places Daisy did call home she herself had a hand in destroying once. The people were not much better for the promise of a safe place could be easily broken and the person promising that could just as easily change their mind.

But this one had a warmth and a history that she didn’t mind and found bittersweet but so on par with all of their lives.

At one time the place was considered Phil and Melinda’s, but at the start of their career, right after finishing the Academy and diving in full throttle into standard weekdays of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, the pace of their personal romantic relationship all but froze, firmly remaining in the friendship slot. During the next two and a half decades so much has happened to both of them, including other people they loved and different places they lived at and other disasters… but this place has remained the oasis both held dear and each came here alone – to recharge and remember and remind themselves of what they once had and might have again someday.

For the last several months it has served as the best and most inconspicuous place for their meetings with Daisy.

**_MM * DJ * PC_ **

It’s been 2 years. 24 months since the defeat of Hive. Twenty four months since S.H.I.E.L.D. had lost so many agents, and the team – Andrew and Lincoln. 18 months since they managed to rebuild the Playground and a new Director was assigned by the Council. Daisy disappeared right after the rebuilding has been finalized and the crews let go. Only a note on Mack and Elena’s bed let the team know that she has left on her own will and needed the time to come to terms with what she had done and how to be S.H.I.E.L.D. when she didn’t quite know who she was aside from that.

Melinda has found a letter in her personal bunk, addressed only to her and Phil. Its contents brought to light many emotional and confusing revelations to both senior agents. Fairly speaking both Phil and Melinda through the 3 years of knowing Skye and watching her discover about her parents and accept being Daisy and learning with the young woman who exactly that woman is – through all those times none of them clearly defined the relationship they had. All three of them were always short for words, being the doers and preferring to rather show than explain their feelings. The tremulously built and honed connections after all the events Daisy, Melinda and Phil had been through were ill-named, not for their need but because of the world’s desire to put a label on it. But after the recent events and all the losses it seemed that Daisy herself was ready to start thinking about moving them all in the right direction. At the end of the letter Daisy still asked for time and for the two of them to think about the possibility of _them_.

They were sitting on Melinda’s bed while reading the message and Phil’s look of a deer in the headlights of an oncoming train had Melinda addressing his few-months-old flat declaration of Daisy being “the closest thing he had to a daughter” said in the midst of the ongoing disaster which Melinda hadn’t believed then and wasn’t letting Phil to deflect now. Sheepishly Coulson admitted to Mel that he was very happy Daisy had never heard him utter those almost derogative words about their shared bond and the thought that the young woman would consider that same bond and them to be able to become something more… After so many years of to and fro Phil and Melinda leaned in with intent and the kiss that followed brought up all the repressed feelings colored with the anticipation of more.

A couple of months later Phil received a coded message from Daisy. The new leaf was turned, and as much as it was possible via the electronic correspondence (which was untraceable thanks to Daisy's ‘hacktivist’ skills) they almost seamlessly slid into the new facet of their personal relationship. Daisy kept Phil and Melinda up to date on her activities, disclosing as much or as little as she was able to without putting both of the active agents in jeopardy.

After some time the reports started coming in about “Quake” and then the Director gave the orders to bring her in. the next few month were spent valiantly trying to steer the search as far away from Daisy as it was possible… not that Daisy needed their help to shake the tail. But it had given Phil the opportunity to catch a glimpse of Daisy with his own eyes several times and several more through the lens of his binoculars. Phil was glad for such events as he could make certain for himself that Daisy was alive and real and well. Mel at first didn’t even get that, only Phil’s words which in the case of Daisy and any contact with her were never enough as their e-letters were becoming just an emotionally teasing endeavor without the so much needed physical assuredness of a hug, at the least.

The time went on, it seemed endless months has passed but during them the trio was finally able to meet several times in nondescript places and while confirming and moving forward with the personal stuff, they also masterminded a few of Daisy’s missions and plans that could be advanced from both sides of the fence.

**_MM * DJ * PC_ **

The apartment was dark, as Daisy stealthily made her way to the farthest room down the hall. Only a distant light from the moon was illuminating the bedroom, as Daisy cracked the door open silently. The California king bed, placed near the opposite wall from the window, was occupied by two of the most important people in the whole of Daisy’s world. They were spooning, Phil’s broad back pressed closer to the wall and his left palm firmly but obviously gently holding Melinda in the cradle of his body, his face burrowed in her hair and calmly breathing, deep in slumber. Melinda’s right arm was nestled under the pillow and her hand placed expectantly on the empty space of the bed.

After removing her boots and jacket, Daisy moved closer to the woman’s side, sliding her left hand in the awaiting palm and gently caressing Melinda’s face with the tips of her fingers. ‘ _This is so amazingly beautiful how after so many years and struggles there is this place where they are infinitely certain nothing can hurt them or get to them_ ’ Daisy smiled as Mel breathed in and her eyelids started to flutter ‘ _and I get to see this._ ’

A slow smile appeared on Melinda’s lips and Daisy couldn’t deny herself any longer. She carefully leaned in and pressed gently into the inviting mouth, swallowing the exhale and sliding her hand to the back of Mel’s head. The kiss was a greeting and an ‘I missed you’ all in one. They parted their lips a little, Melinda tugging Daisy down on the bed and into her arms.

“Hi,” Daisy whispered, nuzzling into her upper chest and neck. She then lifted her face from the sweet soft heaven and cradled Melinda’s face into her palms, stroking her cheeks and the smile on her lips.

“Daisy,” Melinda’s voice was full of warmth and happiness, which were a rare sight beyond this apartment. They haven’t seen each other a couple of weeks, but in that time a crucial part of their plans was finally set to unravel. “Everything went as planned?” She worriedly asked.

“Yes, Mel. It’s up.” Daisy loudly exhaled in relief at finally getting somewhere and bringing closer the day when she could officialy return home. “It seems that all is according to plan on your end, too, cause you’re both here” Daisy quirked her lips “and sleeping like logs.”

“Talbot finally managed to break through all of the red tape and...” Melinda paused in her whispered explanations because Daisy’s face broke into a wide yawn. “Baby, I think we should leave all the work talk for the morning…” She smoothed her finger on Daisy’s cheek and pecked her lightly on the lips. Daisy nodded, murmuring _‘love you’_ then without a protest sliding even closer to Melinda and slipping her hand under Phil’s palm which still rested on Mel’s stomach. Daisy sighed as his fingers grasped around hers tightly and pressed them closer to Melinda. A tiny huff was heard above Daisy as she nestled deeper into the offered embrace and with a tiny smile of her own the young Inhuman sunk into sleep.

The feeling of elation and pure happiness Melinda was experiencing at that moment could hardly be compared to anything she has ever felt. Sandwiched between the loves of her life, so sure of every single emotion she snuggled deeper into Phil, sensing his even more relaxed posture moving closer to them, as if he had felt Daisy, Melinda joined them in the land of dreams.

**_MM * DJ * PC_ **

In the morning Phil woke up at his usual time, feeling more rested than he had been for the last several weeks. As he fully awoke, he became aware of a hand lying as if glued to the middle of his chest right above his scar. Looking down he saw a mess of long midnight black hair where a still slumbering Daisy nestled her head on his right shoulder. Her rest was serene and Phil felt how closely Daisy was clinging to him. Melinda was nowhere to be seen in the bedroom and he presumed that her standard morning Tai Chi session was being attended to.

For a few seconds he laid quietly, admiring the girl in his arms. Moving then slowly Phil slithered lower on the bed, carefully dislodging Daisy onto the pillow to see her face closely and then started to slowly pepper her cheeks, nose and lips with tender kisses.

He could feel her coming back to consciousness as her hands moved over his chest, pressing on the scar through his T-shirt, and her lips began to respond to his light caresses, almost demanding him to get deeper into her cavern which Phil gladly did, tangling their tongues together. Daisy’s hands moved around his back and up to his neck, enveloping him and bringing them even closer together. As they slid together, all the more closer to the point of not being able to stop, the need for air prevailed over their carnal desires. Though Daisy's blinding smile and twinkling eyes were a perfect reward for postponing their more physical reunion.

“Daisy.”

Just her name (either of her names). That’s all it took, as always. The almost reverential tone of his voice at some point had made the Inhuman feel uneasy, not for the demands he might present on her but for the length she might go to never disappoint him. But now Daisy was astonishingly, disgustingly happy that she had him and Mel and at the same time she got to be herself, whoever she might be or come to discover anew.

“Hello, Phil.” His hand came up against her cheek and Daisy pressed her lips into Phil’s palm. Reaching up she tugged him closer for another brief kiss and then leaned into his chest, breathing him in. “Love you.”

“I love you, too, beautiful.” Phil stroked her back, pressing her closer from time to time to his side. They lied peacefully, both without exchanging even a look silently decided to just wait for Melinda to finish her Tai Chi and then to begin their day.

By 6:45 Melinda has already finished, drank some tea and read morning news on the web (seeing that indeed, the plan has been set in motion), then put a pot of coffee for her two coffee-holics and decided to check up on them. Both were dozing, when Melinda entered the bedroom, snuggled tightly closer to the wall, as always leaving a space to join for the one who was absent at the moment. Seeing that it was still quite early, and considering their plans for today, the woman decided that the best for Daisy and for her and Phil too was to sleep in.

Climbing into bed and hugging their girl tightly, Melinda threaded her fingers through theirs and listened to their combined breathing. It was the best sound in the world.


End file.
